User talk:Zoev/Archive 2
Re:Tower of Ishal Yep I agree with your suggestion to create a quest page for the Tower of Ishal quest and to keep the location page for history and maybe the list of enemies as well. Loleil 01:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Character vs. Creature Yet another issue not set in stone! I'd been working off the idea that humanoid equals character and monster equals creature as it seemed the easiest idea to follow, although I think there would be exceptions for creatures who have a developed personality. However, I don't think this is an issue where there is a right answer so I think now would be a good time to make the definition concrete. How would you feel about using the humanoid equals character and monster equals creature as a guideline? Loleil 20:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :It really seems like one of those issues where each option is as good as the other. I'll have a think and come to decision soonish . Loleil 21:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) hey fancy a deep DA chat lol hey i have noticed u have done a lot on these pages an was thinkin of havin a dead deep DA chat if ur up 4 it Re: Grey Warden Membership I love it! As well as a neat way to include one note characters, without trying to shoehorn them into other articles, it's like we now have our own copy of the Grey Warden registry hehe. Loleil 22:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Items pages Alrighty, not a problem. This is for the benefit for the site not a hinderence. I'll be sure to drop a note to Tierrie when I have complete to see if it is fine or if it is not need. :D Hollowness 16:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, I am just doing something to pass the time, and major projects I'll post on my blog (if you ever want to see what I am working on) and drop a note to Tierrie or whomever I should give a heads up too. I wasn't planning on any major changes until I was finished and was going to ask around anyways at that time you got me from the get go which is great :D and I defiantly Am looking forward working with others and helping out. Hollowness 17:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lore Category Tree That's quite the proposal! Here's my initial thoughts. *Category:Beast Lore Tick *Category:Codex Tick *Category:Culture I suggested the culture category for Slavery and Sexuality and Marriage as they cover multiple races and nations, everything else in this category can go elsewhere, but I'm still not sure where we can slot those two. Perhaps "Lore" would be sufficient. *Category:Darkspawn and the Blight Tick *Category:Factions Agree with deletion of factions *Category:Groups Although Chantry belongs in groups I would put all that extra stuff under Category:Religion only. *Category:Grey Warden Lore Tick *Category:Circle of Magi Tick *Category:History Tick *Category:Nations Tick and Free Marchians ? At least we don't have to deal with that one yet. *Category:Races Tick and agree with deletion of non-playable races *Category:Religion Tick *Category :Sources I not sure about this one is as necessary as some others, but it still seems like a good idea. *Category:Titles I'd actually been considering making a new page called "Titles" and merging all the titles, with the exception of Paragon, into one page and then lumping it into lore, but either way I think it is okay to go as a category. Oh and after thinking about it I think it seems logical to make bestial things creatures and save characters for the HEDQ's (with some wriggle room for ambiguous characters like The Architect). I think the most important thing is that both boxes have any relevant fields. Anyhow, I really like your suggested changes to the lore category and think it will make it a whole lot more comprehensive and easier to navigate. Loleil 05:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm I think you can get started (it seems like a non-controversial change), maybe you could just leave a note on the category page explaining what's happening. If I can help let me know. As to the pictures, I think this is an issue where all or nothing works best. So we should remove or overwrite ASAP, as nice as they are. Loleil 07:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting me know. I had a chance to think about what seemed like the most important lore articles when I was doing the sidebar and would still stick with most of the ones there as my top lore articles, though I think adding Ferelden is a good idea too, especially if the merge goes ahead. :::That's alright. It was hidden in plain sight! Speaking of things hidden in plain sight, I just saw your message about editing the mediawiki createplate list. I think that might be exactly what I need to tinker with, so I'll give it a shot. Loleil 05:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Codex and so forth Zoev! My fine scotch drinking Scot. While I was on vacation I took the time to figure out the Generic File Format(GFF) that is used by BioWare in its exports and I have managed to parse and export the data within each file. What this means is that I can easily convert all the Codex entries into human readable text files for you to cut and paste into the Wiki. This is obviously a few weeks too late for your current project (Codex). But, in the future, if you have other interests (conversation tree, etc), I can convert the information for you. --Tierrie 01:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I have a fondness for puzzles, Scotch and perplexing women. And the GFF was puzzling enough that I felt that it was fun to figure it out over a relaxing break from one of the latter. Send me your email and I will email you and My Favorite Admin™ the data. :And as for the punishment for masquerading as a Scotswoman - I believe the Scots has an invention so horribly tedious and banal that it can only be categorized as torture. Watching golf. Let that be a lesson to you and the Britons to never culturally annex a country again. --Tierrie 01:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) re: WikiSticky/WantedPages Hey. I've poked around and looked at some discussions on this, and here's what I've found. # It is possible. # The Special: pages are PHP scripts sitting on a server somewhere. # Because the wiki is divided up into namespaces, the php script could filter out "unwanted" namespaces. What I've found from reading these things, though, is that it is tricky business all around. For example, the english wikipedia has stopped using Special:WantedPages (talk page and various discussion here) because of related reasons. Obviously, the scale of that site presents it's own unique issues and problems, but I do believe your question is similar to the problems they encountered. As to "fixing" it, manually editing out some of the pages we know we don't want ('Memorable Quotes', as you pointed out) is an option ... but probably has subtle ramifications. Yet another forum topic, maybe. - Pwr905 16:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) See Also vs Main There used to be a semantic difference between Main and Template:See Also that necessitates the colon. But, after reviewing See Also@Wikipedia I have gone ahead and added the colon after Template:See Also. --Tierrie 17:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture problems Hmm some of the pictures you linked to work, some not. During my time here pictures seem to off-line sporadically, but usually only for a day or two. If it takes longer than that I would go on to wiki staff, but it's certainly not just you. Loleil 22:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oooo. Magical! Let me know when it's up and running. I would love to see it on the front page. Loleil 22:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The only size that needs to be set is a width of 300, height has a bit more leeway. As to content, I would like it to feature our best and brightest pics from all categories, so anything you think is particularly good, or I could come up with a preliminary list if you prefer. Thanks! Loleil 03:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Template Variables Looks like and tags don't allow you to use wiki variables within them. Based on a simple test here - User:Tierrie/Sandbox --Tierrie 23:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Further reading showed that its a current bug with template parameters inside choose tags. --Tierrie 00:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) In uthenara I noticed that you recently edited it so I guessed you'd be the appropriate person to ask. Why does it have a spoiler alert?Warden Of The Dales 01:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The last half of the last sentence? I understood none of it. Scratch that I understand now.Warden Of The Dales 01:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gallery sections and new Creature articles I certainly don't mind having galleries for pages with lots of suitable images. The only thing I would do differently is that I wouldn't include pictures that have already been used in the article, in the gallery. And it looks like we do don't have a page template for creatures, so I shall get going on making one. 03:56, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Zoev, we need more active administrators and you're the best candidate around. Are you interested in being an administrator? If so, I will start The Calling. Remember, there's no turning back. And not every recruit survives. :) -- 20:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :If you break your games again, go to your BioWare/Dragon Age directory and delete the packages and modules directory. All of it. This was a bug in the old version of the toolset. It has since been fixed. Quick question. Laphroig, cask strength. Worth it? -- 06:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ready to randomize the front page I got stuck at seventeen featured articles (it's hard to find articles that are finished, and can 100-150 spoiler free words written about them!), but I think that that is close enough that you can fire up your featured article randomizer. Loleil 01:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Nooo! That is heartbreaking indeed. I shall keep my fingers crossed that it comes back. I haven't noticed anything like that on the front page, but I've just installed Windows 7 which seems to have sent my internet speed back to dial-up days, so I'm just struggling to get pages to load at the moment :p. Loleil 02:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I know. I was surprised how difficult it was too. Maybe we can use Alistair, if we leave out the parentage and use the info from the BioWare wiki, and maybe some of the good side quest articles? Hopefully the wiki stickies shall reappear soon. I thought I saw Tierrie creating one the other day, perhaps he knows the secret. Loleil 22:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Its a magical ritual involving a skull, red candles and cotton candy. I'd tell you guys more, but I'm not sure you can handle the cotton candy. Its tough stuff. -- 00:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please don't say any more Tierrie, the images alone are enough to scare me! As to spoilers, I say we consider the BioWare backgrounds non-spoilers. They don't have impact on the plot, and it shall make our featured article database that much easier to fill! Loleil 03:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Chant of Light is looking good for an FA. I haven't got anything else in mind, so feel free to create away. And I see Tierrie has begun your Calling, looking like your chances of survival are high . Loleil 07:13, January 25, 2010 (UTC) "Magic" category I can remove, I just thought it was necessary to have it Magic but if that wasn't the intention for the category not a problem. :) 06:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not a problem, I am not here to throw everything out of balance of its true intentions, I am still going back to the pages I already created anyways (mistakes and such), so don't you worry. Thanks, I am trying to make it worth having the page and keep clutter off the other pages :) 06:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Screencaps/Pictures Hey there Zoev, I noticed you uploaded a screenie or two and was wondering if you could be troubled to upload a screencap of the menu screen from when you boot up the game for inclusion in regard to the Trivia sections for Asala and Yusaris which I added. I happen to have the 360 version of the game, and as such can't take screenshots :( (though I'm sure some technophile knows how to run the xbox through a pc, I dont) Thanks, if its too much trouble don't worry about it :) KarasuX 08:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) GO FOR THE EYES, BOO! Re: Start Screen Thanks a bunch for taking that screen cap for me! haha yeah it sorta sucks when you want to include content from the game when you are running the console version. Saw that your a fellow Baldur's Gate fan. :) "Miniature giant space hamsters" FTW KarasuX 09:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Easy Timeline According to the , it already exists on this wikia. Give it a go. -- 18:24, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wiki stickies It must be admins only then. I see a honking huge Edit button on that page. And just because I can. I pressed it a few times but added nothing to the article. Kidding aside, what would you like me to add to it? -- 06:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Codex Entries for DLC Hi Zoev, I have a favor to ask. There's a subheader in the DLC's entitled Codex. I intended for this to be a simple list/link to the Codex entries for these DLCs. I was wondering if you could help me link/fill it out? They are respectively The_Stone_Prisoner#Codex_Entries and Warden's Keep#Codex_Entries. -- 07:14, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I use FireFox haven't noticed anything wrong with the wiki at all. -- 08:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Calling Characters I inadvertantly deleted a few characters from the The Calling before I realized that you might have intended for them as placeholders. I will see if I can undelete them, but if I can't, I'll get the next round! -- 01:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I feel that its important that a person take responsibility and try to fix their own mistakes. As such, I've restored the pages and reverted the tag that was used. I usually leave these things to Loleil and don't usually handle the cleanup. She's much better at it than I am. So, she better make you an admin soon! That way I can kick back and get to my technical jiggamawassits. -- 01:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Promotion to admin complete Just wanted to let you know that you are now an admin and I'm sure you'll do great. Looking at the maintenance reports under special pages is always a good place to keep an eye on things that need doing, and is worth a read too. I'm very glad to have you on the team. Loleil 07:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Another thing you should do is totally go to this user's page and then delete whatever she's working on. I hear it's endearing. -- 07:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Grats on the promo! :D 01:49, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Front page pictures That's looking great! I was thinking that the random image would be used to replace the trailer when when we haven't had a new trailer for a while, so upper right corner works well for now. Loleil 22:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Good Stuff! I might see if I can find a few extra featured articles to bulk up the selection before it goes live, and I'll get started on a picture list. Loleil 00:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking that 20 should be enough, so I shall integrate some of the characters and we can get it up soon. Loleil 21:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Quotes from The Calling and The Stolen Throne I've got a favor to ask of you. I require a few quotes from The Calling and The Stolen Throne for their spoiler banner. I deduced that you might have read them and would like some quotes from the books. I was wondering if you could indulge me by picking up a few lines from those books that embodied the spirit of the novel without giving away any major plot points. -- 02:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Loghain You might have to clear your cookies. On your browser, under Tools, Options. The tab Privacy. Click on the Show Cookies button. Type in dragonage.wikia.com. Select and delete any cookies beginning with showspoiler. Let me know if it works for you after that. -- 03:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Re: Quotes, I picked one from each novel and put them up and they add a nice personal touch to the banners. Thanks! They look awesomer now. -- 00:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Plot Items Hi Zoev, I think this is the first time I have talked to you. I removed the delete tag, and implemented it to my plot items page. Thanks again. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 03:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Creature Abilities I don't have tool set, so I don't know the details of the creature abilities (unless it is a creature I can control ie. wolf / bear/ spider) but I can do what I can to have it ready for info adding the box and adding what info we do know on it. If that is fine. 02:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok cool, the bf might have a boys night out, so I'll prolly be able to start the current abilities on the wiki, and if I get some sort of raw info page from Tierrie, I'd be more than happy fittlering it, appropriately to the wiki articles. 02:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to look and find the data. Then I need to extract the files into a human readable format. If everything goes well, I can get it to you early next week. -- 03:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Is this what you're looking for? Program Files\Dragon Age\tools\Source\2DA\packages? If it is not, then I will need a little bit more description of what you're looking for. -- 03:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Super cool :D 03:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Currently I don't have excel, and getting it may be an issue atm, I'll check my folders if I can find the info. 05:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ya, everything is in .xls I'll try to either dig my old computer out or see if I can get one installed on this one. I'll update you in a few days, just cause of the weekend and all. 05:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Or you can get OpenOffice. It can load .xls files, save 'em, and so on. --Herley 00:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I am up and running with the xl. the files aren't as detailed as I like them to be but enough to get going with the articles. :) 13:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean RtO is in the middle of downloading.. Don't tease me woman.... *wags finger* -- 03:52, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Oops! Sorry, my bad, it was so ridiculous, I auto piloted, I didn't think about moving as an option, I'll be careful for the future, but hopefully the author learned a lesson and not just me :P 12:52, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Monster Skills I see what you mean. I can't find any reference to the data regarding skills - just the code on their implementation. Since skills are actions and not objects, they might not exist in a database. An metaphor for this would be to say that most items are nouns, whereas skills are verbs. The skill page we have are description of these verbs. Since monsters skills are not visible to the players, they might not have gone through the trouble of describing them. I'll check it again after Ostagar -- 19:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you help? I left Tierrie a massage, but maybe you can help the situation is most upsetting. And I'd like to have some sort of settling before it gets anymore out of hand. Maybe it should be brought to all admins, I don't know. 11:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much that is exactly what is needed, I feel the user feels picked on and sortable lists revision is going to happen, either by me or Polexian or both of us. I feel like this has become a big miscommunication and I want all parties to feel validated. Thank you again. 11:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I know I am appreciated, I just don't understand how making the wiki better became a negative confrontation. And if change is bad then I have been doing lots of bad things on this wiki, lol. Yes, I read your post and I will keep an eye on how this goes on :) 12:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Honestly, I give up, every helpful tip or information given when asked with this user, I get some sort of a rather blunt 'no your wrong' response. I feel as if I should apologize for trying to be helpful or for living :( Thanks for being a peace keeper tho. 23:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::But you love me tho right :P 23:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Ban this user ASAP please. 99.90.145.178 Change these pages to registered users only please since they are high use pages. Companions Dragon_Age:_Origins :Yes, lets clutter up your page instead :P 15:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::(chuckles) Fair enough! 15:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::You were absolutely right to ban the user. Given how many pages that user vandalized I've just upped the block to three months. I'll place a temporary protect on companions as it seems to be a bit of a target lately. 22:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Gifts Haha, editing at the same time I see :P 18:33, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Anything to do with gifts or spells/talents I always double check cause I see similar mistakes every time. :P ::Haha I don't mind, I like your reflexes ! 18:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) stuck does anyone wanna help a poor old me? i seem to be unable to get my party to follow me after i made them go stand on the pressure plates in orzammar so i could fight the dragon. help me please? :Under the portraits of your party members, on the left-hand side of the screen, are two icons. One is either a running man or a hand held up to signal stop. Click on that and it should let your party members follow you now. Also, ProTip: Sign your name after you comment by typing in two dashes (-), then four tildes (~). --Herley 00:18, February 2, 2010 (UTC) re: InfoBoxes I took a long hard look at Template:Vault Infobox. I like and appreciate what Ausir did for us back when DAO was starting out. But, I've skills to now remake that in our image. And instead of tweaking the VAULT InfoBox, I am going to remake it so that we can transform and skin it anyway we want. -- 00:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I just wanted to lend you the title of Most Amazing Admin Ever™. I really liked the table example you put up. Its gorgeous, and easy to understand. And based on how amazing it is, I had to implement it right away! So you get to borrow my title for a while! Or at least share it with Loleil temporarily. -- 00:23, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Codex Dear Keeper of the Codex's: So I was thinking, for my future zone item list (on going project example here) with the mini icons to maybe eventually have mini codex icons. The icon pic can be the codex page pic with appropriate # on it, and be added to each infobox as icon for codex's. Unfortunately, I haven't figured out how to extract my screenshots form the game nor get the tools set to work but I am thinking about this, and wondered what's your thoughts? 10:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) or just the generic icon added to the info boxes. So I can use my Itemmini template instead of the longer version: Codex entry: Nug 10:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, and no rush, I am just gonna have the icon I showed above for now and just keep track until if we do something about it :). I just notice people don't properly link codex on my lists and well they should look nice on the list too :D since this is mainly your field I wanted to let ya know what I was doing and if you have thoughts about it. 11:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, the the style is on the item transformer so no template work should need to be done just adding of the icon pics and/or making sure the transformers on the article have the style option. What I am doing is on going maintenance, on the pages with item lists by zone or boss drops etc. It is casual maintenance anyways, I'll just note the pages I need to eventually replace the icon with the template itemmini instead. It prolly won't be too many unless I get on a roll. I have no worries policy if better or more efficient templates/tables/etc get replaced with better, I have no qualms. 12:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, I mean that, we don't have to mess with the itemtransformers, because the style is already there. :::Here is what works any item/gift/armor/equipment/spell/specialization (given that tags are up, an icon and |style= is in the transformer, sometimes I have to fix the article because they aren't). 12:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) - Does work see: = Codex entry: Nug To make this happen, I think the transformer needs to be like this: } |excerptonly = } |Name = Nug |Icon = Ico_codex_entry.png |Number = 18 |Image = Nug.jpg |Category = Codex: Creatures |location = Orzammar |See also = Creature: Nug |related= *Codex entry: The Noladar Anthology of Dwarven Poetry *Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug |excerpt= The nug is an omnivore common to the Deep Roads, a hairless creature that is almost blind as well as completely docile. It spends most of its time wading in shallow pools as well as mud pits, feeding on small insects, worms, and (in a pinch) limestone and simple metals. |text= "Hip deep in mad nugs. Our screams deafen their keen ears. We will be nug poop." ''--From'' Songs That Only Nugs can Hear by Paragon Ebryan, 5:84 Exalted The nug is an omnivore common to the Deep Roads, a hairless creature that is almost blind as well as completely docile. It spends most of its time wading in shallow pools as well as mud pits, feeding on small insects, worms, and (in a pinch) limestone and simple metals. Indeed, the digestive system of the nug is legendary, able to make a meal out of almost anything a nug finds on the cavern floors. Nugs reproduce rapidly, spreading into any niche within the Deep Roads they can find, and serve to support a variety of predators such as giant spiders and deepstalkers. So, too, do dwarves make meals out of them... nugs are, in the poorer slum portions of Orzammar, one of the most common sources of meat available. Some dwarves even domesticate the creatures, claiming to find the creature's high-pitched squeaks pleasing. }} Hope this makes more sense, I am not always the most coherent, so don't feel bad :P 13:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sure np. I want this for locations too, so at the bottom of location exits can have the icons Forum:Locations_Icons. 13:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I just created it like 10mins ago so I hope it gets approved, ultimately for locaitons/zones/NPC/Bosses. I want location, exits, realated locaitons / items listed, herbs listed, plot items listed / purchased items list or items give from npc or drop item list / spells, talents and abilities list (hopefully I get my excel tomorrow so I can start the creature abilities, I haven't forgotten that) wherever applicable. 13:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Or if you like do what I did for locations and not show the icon on the transformer? Lemme know cause I can go either way. 18:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) There ya go :D 19:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I renamed cause the original icon wasn't mine, and didn't want someone to re-replacing with it if they wanted the black. 19:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Green Letters Coding hey could you give me a code for the green color you have in your sig? I like Green color, thanks.Gold|link=Gold|link=FycanGold|link=Gold|link=Gold|link= 15:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Zoev! >> [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 08:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age Wiki/Project namespace I found some interesting information about the Project namespace. Based on that information I realized that Project:Project Genitivi leads to the same place as Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi. Curious. -- 23:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : If you ever get around to doing that random video thing on the front page. You might want to consider using the list of videos we have on this wiki (I'm discovering new things) -- 23:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC)